Melphina/Palace of Melphina - Dialogues
Palace of Melphina - A humble castle build within nature, it is also the residence of the Lord of Melphina. First time entering the city: *Roberto: "I am Roberto, commander of the Order of Melphina. Seek me out if ever you are interested in joining us." *Olebeag: "I am Olebeag, Lord of Melphina. Welcome. Our town may be small and remote, but for academic or mystic studies, there is no better place on the continent." *Marsha: "Welcome, traveler. I am Marsha, the leader of the Forest Maidens." After completing the quest The Broken Seal: *Ophelia: "Any miscreants who think they can deceive the people of Melphina will receive no mercy!" *Roberto: "Now we must find our lost knights. Truly, where could they be?" *Olebeag: "Valiant youth... I too express my gratitude." After completing the quest The Disappearing Knights: *Roberto: "My subcomander is sure of blade, but perhaps oversure of judgment... She is still young, and victim to her sense of justice at times. Setting strength against strength will only escalate conflict. The Order will look into further movements of this black-cloacked group. Hopefully this will lead to a peaceful resolution." *Olebeag: "Valiant young man... For bringing my men from the mouth of danger, I give you my thanks." *Marsha: "What a blessing that everyone returned safely..." *Leticia: "You brought my Neo back home safe... Rush, thank you so, so much." *Neo: "Your sense of honor is immeasurable... I... I am deeply moved!" *Lukorra: "Hey, Rush, you're coming with us, too? That's so awesome!" *Vinnery: "You've already done so much for us... We won't forget it." After completing the quest The Reviving Legend: *Ophelia: "I cannot forgive any group that dares deceive Melphina!" *Roberto: "If in your future travels, the road ahead becomes rough, please call upon me. No matter the trouble, I shall provide my counsel and my steel without hesitation." *Olebeag: "Young Sykes. You truly have become a hero to our land." *Marsha: "Everyone has returned... We truly are blessed..." *Leticia: "You've brought my Neo home safely once again. Thank you so, so much!" After completing the quest At Hatred's End: *Roberto: "Meister Olebeag, I beg for your forgiveness! To think that we of the Order were unable to prevent this from happening... I have never felt so powerless..." *Olebeag: "The Blue Elf is our treasure. However, nothing is of more importance than one's life. We shall immediately hand over the Blue Elf to save the life of the Forest Maiden." *Marsha: "If it weren't for you, Roberto and I might have met our end. You're Melphina's hero. The girls of the Forest Maidens are giggling about how they all want you to be the one they pledge their lives to." At the beginning of the second disc: *Roberto: "Meister Olebeag... Was that there were a way I might ease your suffering..." *Olebeag: "I have fallen ill and I need rest. I apologize, for you have come such a long way to get here." *Marsha: "Meister Olebeag is in a terrible state... I'm very worried." Parameter bonus dialogues: *Roberto keeps guard by the throne, thinking about the life he led. *Marsha is a key to Sheryl's well-being. Category:Dialogues